deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Rico Reptile the Devil Dinosaur
Rico Reptile the Devil Dinosaur is one of the T.A.S.K Force's Elite Special Agent and the member of the Freedom Front and Galactic Alliance. Abducted by the evil alien dinosaur empire, Rico Reptile fought his way to freedom and helped the resistance. With the help of his Aura spirit form, the Devil Dinosaur named Velo, he can crush his enemies by using his shapeshifting power of any dinosaur forms to avenge his parents' death and Velo's resistance group. 'Profile' Born in the suburbs in Las Vegas, Rico (Reptile) Bones was a teenage genius over the extinct dinosaurs and mammals from high school to university. His parents were the part of O.L.M.N archaeology group to study the crystallized rock from the dig site and Rico was volunteered. Few days later, he and his parents went to the dig site at night to discover more than crystal rock, they discovered the alien spaceship down below. But until the big lights appears from above, an alien spaceship appears as the reptilian dinosaurs and abducted them, taking along with crystal rock and alien spacecraft. Far miles away from earth, the alien dinosaurs captured him and holding as the test subject after they killed his parents. Rico tries to kill him but he knocked out by aliens’ lieutenants. As he woke up at the laboratory, they experimenting him and tortured to force him to join them by laser beam; but when something happens to him, the laser aims direct accidently to the crystal from his chest and straight directly to his lieutenants and dinosaur fossils then it transferred to himself. His skin turned to red scales and his eyes turned into reptilian eyes. When the crystal fused into his body and the spirit of the renegade and freedom fighter alien dinosaur named Velo, Rico breaks free and killed every alien dinosaurs on the ship then escaped from them. He climbed and jumped from rock by rock at Grand Canyon, then shifting into pterodactyl. After the alien dinosaurs failed to find him, Rico went into hiding in one of Las Vegas strip and switched in the name of Rico Reptile also known as Devil Dinosaurs (named after one of Marvel Comic book series and character). His life has changed forever; fighting crime, getting paid for the underground fight club and even stealing the money from UCV (don’t ask why). However, his hiding from the alien dinosaurs won’t be for long last. While he’s at the Jurassic-themed casino, he was discovered by the royal army from the evil alien dinosaur empire, the Rexius Alien Empire and demanded to join the empire, but he refused to join them and Emperor Tyrannos ordered his soldiers to kill him. Drake fights back with shaping the tail of Ankylosaurus and the claws of Raptor. After the fight is over, he was taken care by the Galactic Alliance and T.A.S.K Force for recruitment. After days of training, he became as the Elite Special Agent of T.A.S.K Force, and eventually, a friendly rival of Ed Hunter and Red Reaper. 'Personality' Rico Reptile is cool, cunning, rebellious, hotshot hothead, and very smart on Dinosauria (a group name of dinosaurs), including any types of dinosaurs. In his Aura Form, he's wild, crazed and over-the-top hothead fighter looking for some big challenge and trouble as well. 'Powers and Abilities' Rico's chest was fully attached by the crystallized rock during the experiment and used it for the test but somehow, he managed to escape with his Aura Form, the Spirit of Velo. This crystallized rock on his chest gave him a powerful and supernatural strength, speed and agility and full transformation of the Aura Form if his Aura Power is full but it can also use shape in any forms of any dinosaur he can use without using his Aura Power. For example: his arms turned into wingspans of Pterodactyl; grow his tail of Ankylosaurus; hands turned into claws of Velociraptor; and his head turned in the head of Tyrannosaurus Rex. Rico can also uses disguises without his Aura Form, infiltrating into enemy territories and tricking his enemies. But it requires his half Aura Power to use his disguise form. 'Inspirations' * The character is inspired from Marvel Comics character named "Reptil", created by Christos Cage and Steve Uy. * The outfit looks similar of Reptil's outfit from "Avengers: The Initiative Featuring Reptil." * His nickname is named after "the Devil Dinosaur." 'Gallery' Rico Reptile's Aura Form.png|Rico Reptile's Aura Form, the Spirit of Velo Rico Reptile the Devil Dinosaur.png|The early artwork Rico Reptile's Aura Form with cool pose.png|Ready for action! Category:Database Category:North American Deadly Alliance Category:Solo Deadly Alliance Category:Freedom Front Category:Galactic Alliance Category:CIA T.A.S.K Force Category:Elite Special Agent